


Rollercoaster - Bringing Home Baby

by learashi



Series: Rollercoaster [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: In the four weeks since they'd brought Umi home, their well ordered lives had become a never ending routine of feeding, nappies, crying, more nappies and even more crying. And not all of the crying was coming from their daughter.





	

"It's your turn."

"I got up last time."

"No you didn't, you didn't even wake up."

"I think you'll find that was the time before."

While they were arguing, the wailing noises issuing from the baby monitor were becoming louder.

"Janken?" asked Sho without much hope that Jun would agree.

"Forget it. I'll go." huffed Jun, flinging back the covers hard enough to completely uncover Sho as he got up and wrapped his bathrobe loosely around his shoulders.

Sho shivered slightly and cautiously pulled the blanket back over himself, not wanting to attract more unwanted attention from his boyfriend who was by now banging things in the kitchen with one hand, while rocking Umi with the other.

++++

In the four weeks since they'd brought Umi home, their well ordered lives had become a never ending routine of feeding, nappies, crying, more nappies and even more crying. And not all of the crying was coming from their daughter.

Jun and Umi had stayed in the hospital for a week after the birth and Sho had gone to work as they had agreed that he would take two weeks off when his family could finally come home. Jun had been able to recover from his surgery and get to know their little daughter, and Sho had visited at lunchtime and after work. It had all seemed so easy in the hospital with the help of the nurses and other staff and since Umi seemed to be asleep whenever Sho visited he thought that it would be the same when they went home.

For the first two weeks while Sho was at home he had shouldered most of the heavy work since Jun was still healing from the caesarean and was forbidden to lift anything heavier than his baby or do any hard housework like vacuuming in case he stopped the wound from healing properly.

Sho soon realized that the well ordered routine that Umi was used to in the hospital was somehow impossible for he and Jun to maintain. It had all seemed so simple when he'd visited the pair of them during that first week. He had no idea why it ended up being so hard.

++++

Aiba was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. It was taking an awfully long time for someone to answer the door and he could hear Umi crying from somewhere inside the apartment.

"Guys? Is everything ok in there?" he nervously asked.

After quite a lot of muffled banging noises the door was flung open by a distressed looking Sho. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red rimmed and surrounded by dark circles, there was baby vomit on one shoulder of his shirt and possibly in his hair, a mostly full babies bottle of milk in one hand and a desperate look in his eyes.

"I told Jun that he could take a nap and I would look after Umi because he was so tired and stressed out but she won't feed and she won't stop crying." Sho said in a voice hoarse with exhaustion. "I don't know what to do."

Suddenly, over the sound of Umi's crying a muffled sob could be heard from the bedroom and a teary voice called out "It's all my fault. I'm so bad at this...I'm such a failure..." Jun's voice tailed off into wracking sobbing.

Sho didn't know who to go to first, his emotional and still hormonal boyfriend or his upset daughter.

Aiba immediately took charge of the situation, and took the bottle from Sho's shaking fingers saying "I'll take Umi. You take Jun-chan. You know you're the only one who can calm him down when he gets like this." as he gave Sho a little push in the direction of the master bedroom before heading to the nursery.

Perhaps it was because Aiba was someone new, or perhaps it was because he emitted a feeling of calm, but Umi almost immediately settled down and began sucking enthusiastically on her bottle as Aiba sat in the rocking chair to feed her.

Sho had a much tougher task ahead of him to calm Jun down. He knew that his boyfriend had been operating on a maximum of four hours sleep a night for the past week and had reached the end of his tether.

"Shhhh." Sho said as he took Jun in his arms and rocked him lovingly in a soothing fashion as if he was Umi.

"She hates me!" Jun said between sobs. "That's why she is so unhappy."

"Baby, she doesn't hate you. She cries when I look after her as well."

"That's even worse. It means that she hates both of us."

"My love, she's too young to hate anyone. She's a baby, and crying is just what babies do."

"I feel like such a failure. I carried her inside me for nine months, I should know her better than anyone else, but I just can't.....I just can't cope."

"Jun," Sho said softly as he stroked his hair "You're just tired. I'm tired. We're both new at this and so is Umi. The three of us just need to learn how to make a go of this together."

Eventually Jun's sobs died down as Sho continued to rock him, until he fell asleep in his arms. Sho gently lowered him down onto the bed and went to see how Aiba was doing.

He peeped into the nursery and saw that Umi was in her cot, her pouty lips still making sucking motions in her sleep.

Sho tracked Aiba down in the kitchen where he had made a start on cleaning up the mountain of dirty dishes that coverd every available surface. Aiba smiled and handed him a cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin out of the box that he'd brought with him. He picked up his own cup and a blueberry muffin and steered Sho to the dining table where he'd already cleared enough space for them both.

"I have one of Jun-chan's favourite lemon tarts for him when he's ready." Aiba said as he took a huge bite of his muffin.

Sho picked at his muffin and sipped his coffee, his head buzzing as he tried to put his thoughts in order. After a while he realized that Aiba was speaking to him, but he hadn't heard a word.

"So do think that it's a good idea?" Aiba asked.

"Um, sorry, I didn't catch what you were saying." Sho replied tiredly.

"I told Sho-chan that I think that you two need to get away for a few hours on your own to de-stress and regroup."

"But we can't leave Umi."

"If you can trust me, I will look after her while you're away."

"Jun will never agree. He'll feel like we're abandoning our baby."

"Maybe it's not such a silly idea." said a bleary eyed and yawning Jun as he shuffled across the room to join them.

Aiba immediately leapt up to fetch the lemon tart and a cup of herbal tea for him.

"At the moment we're so exhausted we're no use to each other or to our daughter, but how can I leave her? She's so tiny and helpless." Jun continued, feeling a twinge in his chest at the very thought as Aiba returned with his snack.

"It would only be for a short while. Just enough time for you to breathe and think clearly. I promise to take good care of her for you. She is my precious god daughter after all." Aiba said in his most persuasive tone adding "At least promise me that you will think about it?"

While Aiba and Jun were talking Sho's head had sunk down to his chest and a light snore was coming from his mouth. When Jun saw how tired his lover was he made up his mind to agree with Aiba's plan. He couldn't bear to see the normally strong Sho looking so worn out and if this would help him regain his energy then he was willing to try.

++++

So one week later the couple found themselves trying to leave their baby for the first time since she was born.

Jun was finding it particularly hard to leave. He felt as if he was still connected to Umi by an invisible string and the thought of leaving her, even if it was only for a little while was causing him a physical pain low down in his belly.

Sho was almost as nervous as Jun even though he knew that Aiba had proved himself to be more than capable of looking after Umi.

Sho inundated their amused friend with last minute instructions while Jun checked that their mobiles were fully charged in case of an emergency.

Aiba held Umi out to each of them in turn so they could kiss her goodbye and they both had to resist the urge to snatch her out of his arms.

"Now, go already. Umi and I will be perfectly fine while you're gone." Aiba said, waving her tiny hand to say goodbye to her nervous looking parents.

Sho dragged a reluctant Jun out the door and down to their car.

++++

Using the key card Sho opened the door to the room. For a room in a love hotel it looked remarkably comfortable. The sight of the massive bed made both of them smile.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. Let's go for it."

"I've missed this so much."

Sho hastily stripped off his clothes and climbed into the bed while Jun went to the bathroom and returned wrapped in one of the long fluffy robes provided with the room before slipping into the bed next to his lover. Sho took Jun into his arms and held him close whispering "I love you. And I really do appreciate everything that you do for me and for Umi."

"I love you too." Jun sighed, melting into his embrace.

"Ready?"

"More than I've ever been in my life."

"Ok. Let's do it."

With a synchronized sigh of happiness they pulled the covers up and within seconds were drifting off into a long awaited undisturbed sleep.

++++

Six weeks later they had finally settled into a routine and all three of them were much happier. Jun looked after Umi during the week, handing her over to Sho on the weekend. This didn't mean that they didn't care for her together as well, but Sho was determined that Jun have some time to himself, or with Aiba anyway as they would go shopping together usually coming back with far too many things for Umi.

"I'm back." Jun called as he walked into apartment with his arms full of shopping bags.

He dropped them on the bed and went to the nursery where Sho had just managed to get Umi to sleep and bent to give her a soft kiss. Her long lashes, so much like his own brushed her cheeks and her little mouth just like Shos pouted as she slept. Sho grabbed his hand and kissed him in greeting before they edged out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Sho followed Jun back to their room, pausing in the doorway when he saw the amount of new clothes Jun had purchased. He saw the perfect opportunity to tease his lover.

"Baby, did you leave any clothes behind in the store for anyone else to buy?" he asked Jun who was busy unpacking the overstuffed bags.

He knew immediately by the sudden stiffening of Jun's body that he'd said the wrong thing.

"Jun? Is something wrong?"

Without warning a bag flew past Sho's head narrowly missing his left ear.

Jun was looking at him with a mixture of anger and distress, tears trembling on his lashes.

"What could possibly be wrong?" He hissed loudly in reply, not wanting to wake their sleeping baby. "Apart from the fact that I am so repulsive that you can't even stand to touch me."

Sho had no idea whatsoever where this was suddenly coming from and had no ready response, so decided that saying nothing was safest, which also turned out to be the wrong move.

"See! You can't even deny it!" Jun shrieked before bursting into tears, saying between sobs "Since I had the baby you haven't tried to touch me once. I thought if I bought some new clothes it might disguise how ugly I am."

Sho rushed over and pulled him into a tight hug which Jun tried to resist as he struggled to pull away, but there was no way that Sho was going to let him go.

"What on earth gave you that idea?"

"B-because you haven't tried to be intimate with me since I gave birth."

"Jun, my love, you had major surgery. And we were both exhausted." Sho said as he rubbed Jun's back to try and calm him down.

"But I'm all healed now and we're coping much better. It's my scar isn't it?"

"Baby, why didn't you talk to me sooner instead of bottling this all up inside? "

"I don't know...." Jun mumbled, calming down slightly.

Sho came to an instant decision to put Jun's fears to rest immediately. Letting go of his trembling boyfriend he turned and closed the bedroom door in case they disturbed Umi, before sweeping the rest of the shopping bags onto the floor.

"Sho? What are you doing?" Jun asked as he was steered decisively towards the bed.

"Shh, baby just let me prove to you how much I love you and desire you. It's not that I didn't want you. I was waiting for you to show me that you were ready, and I guess this is your own unique way of showing me." Sho said with a chuckle, making Jun respond with a watery smile.

As Sho went to remove Jun's clothes he realized that he hadn't seen him naked since Umi had arrived. Jun had locked the bathroom door when he bathed and had never even changed his clothes in front of Sho. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing this before. He'd been spending his lunch hour at work thoroughly researching baby care and developmental milestones, but hadn't thought about what Jun might be going through emotionally at all.

Jun, nervous now that he was getting his wish, tried to escape by asking "What if Umi wakes up and needs us?"

"The baby monitor is switched on." Sho replied as he slowly began to unbutton Jun's shirt while peppering his neck with tiny featherlight kisses.

Jun swallowed nervously but surrendered himself to Sho's loving words and gestures.

Sho was as slow and as gentle as the first time they'd made love back when they were teenagers. He took his time, gradually revealing Jun's body as he carefully peeled the clothes away from his ivory skin.

Jun blushed and tried to wriggle away as Sho made a move to remove his underwear, embarrassed that his body wasn't as toned and muscular as it was before.

Sho sensed his discomfort and paused to kiss and nibble every part of Jun's exposed skin, only then realizing how much he had missed the familiar taste and scent of the younger man.

When Jun was finally naked, he tried to cover the scar on his lower abdomen with his hands, not wanting Sho to see.

Sho said softly "Baby I love every part of you and I always will. Please let me?" taking Jun's hands in his and moved them away kissing the tip of each finger as he did so.

He bent his head and traced the length of the scar with his tongue before saying "I love this mark. It shows me where our daughter came from. You should be proud of it, not ashamed my love."

Jun couldn't help it as a small sob escaped from between his lips, overwhelmed by the love that the other man had for him.

"Having someone cry when I make love to them isn't exactly a confidence booster." Sho said as he nipped Jun's hipbone in retaliation, smiling as Jun giggled in response.

Sho was even happier when he felt all the tension flow out of Jun's body as he continued to nibble and suck his way around his favourite places, the ones that made his lover gasp and moan when touched.

By now Jun was fully hard; something which made Sho immensely proud. As Sho slithered down Jun's body preparing to take him into his mouth his boyfriend held him still, asking "Aren't you going to undress?"

"Jun baby, this time it's about me loving you and worshipping your body. I want you to understand how much you mean to me and giving you pleasure is enough for me."

Jun looked as if he was about to argue until Sho said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle "Of course next time if you'd like to reciprocate it would be fine with me."

Jun snorted and playfully swatted his boyfriend's head before saying "Ok, you've convinced me. Do with me what you will." as he dramatically splayed himself across the bed, forgetting his earlier shyness.

Sho maintained eye contact as he reached Jun's erection and licked a long stripe from base to tip enjoying the sight of his lover biting his bottom lip as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

It had been such a long time since the last time they'd made love that Sho knew that Jun wouldn't last long but he was determined to draw it out for as long as possible.

He teased and licked, stroking and sucking until he could feel Jun's orgasm nearing. Jun was moaning loudly by now, thrusting his hips up to meet Sho's bobbing head, the sheet bunching under his hands as he clutched it tightly.

As Sho pulled his head up he lightly scraped Jun's length with his teeth. Jun muffled his scream by turning his face into the pillow as he ejaculated down Sho's throat. Sho happily swallowed his boyfriend's seed enjoying the salty bitter taste that he'd missed more than he'd known until this moment.

His own cock was pressing painfully against the front of his trousers as he kissed the scar once again before he shimmied back up Jun's body, drawing him into kiss that was tender and loving and was returned by his lover with equal feeling.

"Thank you." Jun whispered as he stroked Sho's cheek, too overwhelmed to say any more at that moment.

"Promise me that you won't doubt my love again." Sho said in a serious voice "I would give my life for you and Umi. You know that don't you?"

"It wasn't you that I doubted. I would never question your love for me. It was myself that I was doubting. Perhaps I sometimes put a tiny bit too much emphasis on physical appearance......"

Sho couldn't contain his laughter, even though he knew he was probably dicing with death.

Jun looked at him with dangerously narrowed eyes and was about to speak when Umi began to wail over the baby monitor.

Sho immediately kissed Jun, leapt to his feet and bolted towards the nursery. For the first time ever he was happy to have intimate time with Jun interrupted.

He picked up his upset little girl and patted her back soothingly saying "Thank you, my little one. You just saved me from your Daddy. He can be pretty scary sometimes. I am going to buy you the biggest present tomorrow."

"I can hear you, you know!" Jun yelled across the hallway.

Sho winced. He'd forgotten about the baby monitor.

Thinking fast, he quickly added "And I'll be buying your Daddy a present at the same time for being so understanding."

"It better be eighteen carat." came the disembodied voice from the bedroom followed by a cackle of laughter.

Sho laughed under his breath, not wanting to disturb his daughter who had fallen asleep once again snuggled in his arms. She looked so much like Jun in that moment that his heart clenched with all consuming love and he promised himself to buy both of his favourite people perfect gifts in the morning.

With a loving smile he gently tucked Umi in and headed back to his own bedroom to do the same for Jun.


End file.
